The Bad Weasley
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: HPFC. Camp Potter Challenge. 1,487 words. A/N 54 words. Lucy Weasley is in trouble... Rated T for a little bit of swearing.


A/N: Camp Potter. Mandatory: Write about Lucy Weasley. All optional prompts used, "On my own", Relief, Losing faith, Secrets, Impish.

* * *

"Lucy, Lucy Weasley?".

Lucy looked up at the Headmistress.

"Professor?".

"I need to speak to you."

"..."

Lucy got up from the Hufflepuff table and followed the Headmistress out of the Great hall and into an empty classroom.

"What's the problem, Professor?" asked Lucy politely.

"You sit down and I'll explain," said McGonagall in slight annoyance.

Lucy sat down, a curious expression on her face.

"I have had a complaint from Miss Bones that you have put slashes in all of her clothing, now what do you have to say for yourself?"

Lucy inwardly groaned. The bloody tattle tail had gone running to a teacher.

"Me, Professor?" asked Lucy innocently.

"So Miss Bones tells me," emphasised McGonagall.

"It wasn't me Professor," said Lucy, keeping her face neutral.

McGonagall studied the young girl in front of her. Lucy, unlike the rest of her family was not a red head, she was a strawberry blonde and had deep brown eyes. She was a slight girl despite being fourteen, and that was most like why she made such a good Seeker on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. McGonagall knew she was lying, she had become quite adept at reading the Potter; Weasley children.

"Miss Weasley, do not lie to me," said McGonagall severely.

"I swear it wasn't me, I was in the library," said Lucy, turning on the waterworks.

McGonagall took a deep breath to steady herself before she completely lost it.

"Miss Weasley, stop crying you're a young lady now, not a child," McGonagall chided.

Lucy hiccupped to a stop, and dried her eyes on the hankie that Minerva had given to her.

"Detention for the next week, Miss Weasley," stated McGonagall.

"But Professor I swear it wasn't me," said Lucy, pouting.

Minerva did something she rarely did, she knelt down in front of the girl and spoke to her.

"Lucy, I have known the Weasley and Potter families for a very long time. I know every trick in your arsenals. I know that look and I always know when one of you is lying to me. Your Uncles Fred and George were exactly the same, always in trouble for something. I was their head of house and as I'm sure you are aware they were always in detention. So as you see you cannot lie to me, child," said Minerva kindly.

Lucy sighed. She knew she'd been defeated, and would now have to accept her punishment.

"Okay Professor, it was me, and I'm sorry," said Lucy in a defeated voice.

"I know child, and you will serve a weeks detention with Hagrid helping him with whatever he needs help with," said McGonagall kindly.

Lucy looked up at her Headmistress, a look of shock on her face.

"I shall write to your parents too Lucy, just so you understand."

Lucy gulped. She knew that she would receive a Howler from her father.

"Yes, Professor," said Lucy unhappily.

McGonagall stood up and looked down at Lucy and shook her head. The girl was quite a gifted student just as her father had been, it was just a pity that she took after her Uncles and some of her cousins for her impish ways.

"Dismissed, you are to join Hagrid at his cabin at seven," said McGonagall.

Lucy sped from the classroom and up to Charms. It was quite a relief to Lucy to find that Professor Flitwick was late arriving this morning.

"Lucy, what did old McGonagall wanted to see you about?" asked her best friend, Kaylee White.

"Does it really matter, Kay?" said Lucy shortly. "All you need to know is I'm in detention for the week in the evenings, so you'll have to do your own homework."

Kaylee looked a little taken aback at Lucy's snappish manner.

Later that day Lucy headed towards Hagrid's cabin to start her first night of detention.

"Professor Hagrid," said Lucy stiffly.

Truth be told Hagrid was her least favourite person after Filch and Mrs Norris, she thought him to be a bit of a moron, but then again that was only because he'd busted her trying to get into the Forbidden Forest in second year. She'd been wanting to find a Unicorn, as so far she'd only seen them in books. She'd received a talking-to from Hagrid then from her head of house and then again from Professor McGonagall and then she'd received a Howler from home, a telling off from her older sister Molly.

"A'right there Lucy?" asked Hagrid.

"Fine, now what am I wasting my evening doing?" asked Lucy her tone full of acid.

Hagrid overlooked her rudeness and explained.

"Yer ter sort those trays of Flobber worms for me," said Hagrid, concealing a smile.

Lucy had a growling look appear on her face. Hagrid chuckled slightly. Lucy chucked him a scornful look. She stomped off in the direction of the tables set up by the paddock where Hagrid kept his pet Hippogriff Buckbeak.

The work was boring and tedious. She was slowly losing faith and the will to live, she was so bored. Finally her detention was over and she was dismissed. She headed back to the Hufflepuff common room and the quiet sanctity of her dorm.

"Hey Lucy, enjoyed your detention?" asked Kaylee grumpily from a corner table, where she was trying to complete her Potions homework.

"Yeah, bloody marvelous," said Lucy scornfully and sarcastically.

"Fancy joining me?" asked Kaylee hopefully.

"No, I just want to be on my own," stormed Lucy.

She headed for the fourth year dormitories. Once inside Lucy dashed for the bathroom and gave her hands a good scrub, but it didn't removed the bits of Flobber Worm from under her nails, which Lucy got very vexed about this. She didn't yet know any cleaning spells to remove the crap from under her nails, so she set about searching the dorm she shared with Kaylee, Amanda Kelleher, Amy Bones, and Emily Boot, for something small and slim enough to get behind her nails and scrap the crap out. She was just about to give up looking through everyone's trunks and bedside tables when Emily's diary came into view from behind a set of robes in her truck. Lucy smirked and wondered what secrets it held within, but she didn't dare look because she knew that Emily would pound her into a pulp.

The door to the dorm burst open and in came Emily and Amanda. Lucy straightened up quickly and turned to look at her dorm mates. She bought forth a honeyed smile.

"Hey Em, Manda, say would one of you happen to have something I can use to get this shit out from under my nails, unless you know a good cleaning spell?"

Emily and Amanda eyed her suspiciously and made for their trucks. They both found their trucks in disarray.

"Have you been through my truck, Weasley?" Emily demanded to know.

Lucy started to back away.

"No, No I haven't they were like that when I got here a little while ago, I was just trying to push it all back in," Lucy lied convincingly.

"For Merlin's sake! Is nothing sacred? I wonder who it was this time," stormed Emily.

"Probably Amy, she's a nosy little cow," said Lucy, pretending to frown.

Every time it had been Lucy, but they had no consecutive proof that it was her.

Finally Emily came up with the information about the 'Tergeo' spell that would clean under nails. Lucy sat on her bed and tapped each nail and muttered the spell which eventually cleaned all of her nails.

When during sixth year Lucy received quite a beating, she never came forward with the information as to who gave her a beating, no matter how much anyone begged her to tell. She knew why she'd been given the beating. She finally been caught raiding her dorm mates trunks. Emily and Amanda had been beside themselves with anger at the invasion of privacy they'd sustained over the years. Eventually the whole school knew why she'd received the beating she did.

In between classes in the corridors Lucy would have to put up with taunts and people either jinxing or hexing her. She was sent to the hospital wing on more than one occasion, but Lucy always refused to identify the culprits, she wasn't going to be remember as a tattle tail, it was bad enough she was going to be remembered as a liar and a thief. She was also thrown off the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Lucy insisted to the teachers that she left of her own accord due to not being able to stand the pressure of practice and homework.

Even Kaylee dumped Lucy as her best friend, and for the rest of her school life Lucy was a loner, with no one to blame but herself. If she hadn't been a liar and a thief she wouldn't be in the position she was in now. A loner.


End file.
